1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method for enhancing an image quality captured in a low illumination environment, and more particularly, to a method for enhancing an image quality using a plurality of images having distinct exposure conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
When capturing an image with an image capturing apparatus such as a camera in a low illumination environment, such as a poorly illuminated or dark environment, two types of image quality degradation issues may generally occur. Firstly, when a long exposure time is set to sufficiently capture an image, a shutter speed may be lengthened, and motion blur may arise in the captured image due to the image capturing apparatus being shaken or due to movement of an object in the image. Secondly, when a high International Standards Organization (ISO) in a short exposure time is set for capture, strong image noise and color distortion may pose a problem.
Accordingly, research has been conducted on developing technology for removing the motion blur in a single frame of an image result and high-efficiency technology for removing noise to resolve the image quality degradation issues when an image is captured in the low illumination environment.
Recently, due to a constant desire for technology for obtaining a high definition image in a low illumination environment, technology is being developed for capturing a plurality of images successively, rather than a single image, by fusing the plurality of captured images.